


Rearrangements

by missydogblog



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Children, Dave is a daddy and not in the fun way, Daycare, Humanstuck, It gets fukkin emotional at some point do not be fooled, Minor Character Death, Multi, Who tf let karkat work in child services, car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydogblog/pseuds/missydogblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave's parents suddenly die in a car crash, Dave is left to raise his 3 year old brother by himself. Out of nowhere, Dave needs to figure out his life, and he needs to do it fast. If he wants to keep Dirk, he'll have to make some rearrangements. </p>
<p>Luckily he isn't completely alone.</p>
<p>(Basically a bizarre mash-up of Prodigy and The Complex Art of Playing House. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is totally useless don't worry it picks up in the next chapter

Between San Antonio and Portland, afternoons in July were very different.

 

Summers in North America were hot, that much was a given. But Karkat was more than a little sure if it ever got as hot in Portland as it currently was in San Antonio, people would call for an immediate evacuation.

 

Coastal kids like Karkat simply weren't built to withstand two weeks straight of triple-digit heat. And yet here he was, melting into a puddle of college student behind a tiny redwood desk. Maybe he was just a masochist.

 

The beaten-down Little Air Conditioning System That Could did little to sway the Texas sun that relentlessly pounded at their windows like an uninvited guest. Karkat had trouble even glancing outside because of the glare coming off the white pavement out in front. Tugging at his collar for what must’ve been the 50th time that day, Karkat focused most of his energy on not vocalizing the steady stream of curses running through his head. Fuck San Antonio. Fuck his job and his broke ass for needing it, fuck the heat, and fuck every minivan-driving soccer mom that walked through the godforsaken door of Dolly’s Daycare Center.

 

He probably shouldn’t be allowed near children.

 

Drawing in a deep sigh, Karkat rubbed off the sweat on his forehead with his shirtsleeve, grimacing at the dark mark it left on his otherwise pale blue shirt. 

 

“Care for some tea?” Karkat glanced up to see Kanaya brandishing a bottle of Lypton, smiling down at him sympathetically.

 

“Jesus, you’re a goddess,” Karkat muttered, snatching up the tea and promptly pressing the cold plastic to his forehead. “When are we gonna get that damn air conditioner fixed?” he hissed bitterly.

 

“Language, Karkat,” Kanaya chided softly, taking a sip of a bottle of her own. “I promise you, we’ll get it fixed by next Wednesday. It wouldn’t look good for the company if our receptionist died of heatstroke. But until then.” Kanaya shrugged in a way that clearly communicated “you’re shit out of luck and there’s nothing either of us can do about it”.

 

“Also Porrim asked me to give this to you.” Kanaya produced and handed over a folded pink paper from her pocket. “We’re having a potluck next Saturday and she wants you to email all the parents the details.” Karkat snorted, but obediently pulled up his email. 

 

“Sure thing, boss. Anything else you need?” Karkat skimmed the flyer briefly before typing up the intro to his email.

 

“No, not in particular,” Kanaya hummed. “Have you been eating enough recently? That shirts practically hanging off you.”

 

Karkat rolled his eyes before going back to the email. “Yes  _ mom _ , I’m just fine, thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a critically important email to compose.”

 

“You’re no better than these kids sometimes, you know that?” Kanaya quipped, but not unkindly. “I do actually have to go, though. But I  _ will  _ have you over for dinner sometime, so help me god,” Kanaya threatened as her heels clicked out of the room. 

 

Only the sound of Peter, Paul and Mary lyrics drifting softly through the overhead speaker could be heard over the clacking of Karkat’s keyboard. Sometimes Karkat hated how professional his workspace was. The walls were a drab, professional beige. His desk was a sleek, professional marble. His dress shirts and ties were required, as he was the first person parents saw when they walked through the door. Because he, in order to reflect the rest of the business, had to be professional. 

 

The entire rest of the building was rainbows and cartoon animals, of course, this was a daycare after all. As Porrim liked to say; “Impress the parents first, then the kids.” But he had neither the desire nor the qualifications to work any closer to children than he already did. 

 

At the jingle of the bell that went off whenever someone opened the door, Karkat looked up first to the entrance, then skeptically to the clock. Typically by noon most of the parents that would be dropping off kids have already done so, and it was a little early for anyone to be picking a kid up. His intrigue only deepened as the man approached the counter.

 

Sure, they had plenty of fathers and male guardians dropping off and picking up kids, but this guy had to  _ at the very most  _ be in his twenties. “Can I help you?” Karkat asked, trying his best to smooth his face into something like friendliness. 

 

Once Karkat was able to see him more clearly, he took in the appearance of the newcomer. He looked like some bizarre mixture of young Muhammad Ali and Jamie Clayton, with long gangly limbs and wearing a faded gray t-shirt. He had a mop of (sweaty) bottle blonde hair which he pushed his sunglasses up into. He wasn’t particularly gorgeous, but he wasn’t grotesque either. 

 

He cleared his throat, rubbing absently at his wrists. “I’m uh. I wanna get my kid into daycare?”

 

Karkat raised a slow eyebrow. Reaching down, Karkat popped open a cabinet and pulled out the appropriate papers. Grabbing a pen and clipboard, Karkat handed them all to the young stranger. “Fill out these forms and you’ll be added to the waiting list. I’ll answer any questions you have about any of the stuff on there. What’s your name?” He had said that line maybe 80 times in his career. It was mostly habit at this point.

 

“It’s Dave,” Dave answered uncertainly, picking up the pen and looking over the papers. “Um. You said something about a waiting list?”

 

Karkat fought the urge to roll his eyes.  _ Not everyone knows how daycares work, don’t be an asshole _ , he scolded himself. “Once you fill out the form, you’ll be added to the waiting list. When we have room and time, we’ll put the next child on the list into our care.” Karkat explained.

 

“Ah.” Dave replied, and for some reason Karkat felt his heart tug at how disappointed he sounded. “And, uh. How long is that wait time normally?”

 

“Well,” Karkat scratched at his cheek. “Not too long, we don’t get many appliers during the Summer and we just recently got some new carers. My guess would be around a few weeks or so?”

 

Karkat could actually  _ see  _ Dave deflate, hunching in his shoulders and slumping slightly over the counter. “Ah.” he said again, more of a defeated sigh than anything else. He slowly began to fill out the forms: one for himself, one for his child; and Karkat focused once again on his email. A song he was fairly certain was from Veggie Tales softly played over the speakers.

 

After a few minutes Dave had filled out all the paperwork, and Karkat wordlessly shuffled them into a folder for Porrim to look over. “Okay. We'll call you once there's an opening. Give us a call or email if anything changes, alright?” Karkat smiled, just a touch more genuine than usual.

 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Dave nodded before silently turning and leaving. 

  
“Have a nice day,” Karkat called, because he was supposed to. Turning back to his computer, he realized he hadn't even typed a whole word while Dave was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning for minor character death and grieving

“...but I mean if I was really given the option I'd probably go for Eggman.” John rubbed at his nose, just barely starting to feel the dreaded irritation that came with Spring. He could just feel allergy season lurking just around the corner waiting to completely fuck him over.

 

Dave raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

 

John nodded. “I mean Bowzers great and all, but I think Eggman would take care of me.” 

 

“And killing King Deedee is sorta a no-brainer, huh.”

 

“Duh.”

 

“You might have some trouble with Bowzer though. I mean he probably has some horrifying turtle penis you’re gonna have to take.”

 

John turned to Dave and smirked. “Who said anything about Bowzer fucking  _ me _ ?”

 

“Aaaah, fair point.” Dave stuck out his bottom lip. “Do turtles even have buttholes?”

 

John made a face. “Oh  _ course _ turtles have buttholes, the fuck kind of question is that?”

 

“No, no, now wait a minute.” Dave held up a finger, face thoughtfully turned to the side. “Think about it, have you ever heard of turtle poop?” 

 

“Why the fuck  _ would _ I have?” 

 

“No. I'm googling this.” Dave pulled his phone from his pocket, slowing to a stop on the sidewalk.

 

“Oh my god, we're gonna be late because of you-”

 

John was cut off by a loud hoot of laughter from Dave, which soon dissolved into a string of hysteric giggles.

 

“What! Oh my god don't tell me turtles actually don't have buttholes.”

 

Dave continued giggling, shaking his head. “N-no they do -pfffft- but they  _ breathe _ through them.”

 

“What!? There’s no way- give me that!” John made a grab at Dave’s phone as Dave held it up and out of reach.

 

“I'm not kidding oh my god you’re gonna get laid by a turtle and get a blow job at the same time,”

 

“Would you be quiet, we're in public!” John blushed and looked around, but he was giggling too.

 

“Alright, alright, let’s go. We're gonna be late because of you.” Dave grinned at the look on John’s face before pocketing his phone and continuing their walk along the sidewalk.

 

John started up his walk as well, but he continued to swipe at Dave's phone.

 

“Seriously, I wanna see and I left my phone at home.”

 

“Well too bad for fukkin you, how will you ever survive without seeing some sweet turtle ass for two whole hours? Oh, hey, besides,” Dave added when he felt his phone buzz. “Somebodys calling me.” Dave grinned again as John pouted. Dave unlocked his phone and held it to his ear. “Yello.”

 

“ _ Is David Strider there? _ ” Dave slowed to a stop once again and John shot him a questioning look.

 

“Speaking,” Dave answered hesitantly.

 

“ _ There's been an accident, and this number was on the victim’s speed-dial. Ellyn and Harvey Strider? _ ”

 

Dave’s eyes widened. “I-”

 

“ _ We need you to come in and identify the bodies. _ ”

 

“Bod…” Dave’s voice rasped, but gave out before he could finish the word. He distantly felt John’s hand grab his. 

 

“ _ I'm sorry for your loss, sir. We'll send you the address. Please come at your earliest convenience. Goodbye. _ ”

 

Dave’s head was swimming. In the distance, he could faintly hear John’s voice. 

 

“...ve? Dave what's wrong? What's happened?”

 

Dave blinked, eventually meeting John's stare. There was a clacking noise, and it took a second for Dave to recognize it as his phone hitting the ground. Dave’s eyebrows knitted together 

 

“My...my parents are dead.” 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

Dave didn't remember how he got there, but one way or another he ended up looking down on the faces of his parents he had talked to just earlier that week, cold and unseeing.

 

“Yeah,” he croaked, quickly glancing away. “Yeah. That's them.”

 

The next thing he knows is John is in front of him, rubbing his cheek and touching his hair. He didn’t really want to be touched at the moment but he let John continue anyway. 

 

“Go home, John. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Dave talked over John, but he wasn’t really listening to what John was saying anyways.

 

“Are you sure?” John asked. Dave just nodded.

 

“I have some stuff I gotta do. Alone.” John just looked at him, too many emotions on his face to read. Eventually he nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Dave’s forehead. 

 

“Call me.”

 

And then he was alone. And he knew exactly what he had to do.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

His roommate was gone when Dave got back to the apartment, but he wasn't really home that often anyways. Throwing his bag on the couch, Dave grabbed his keys before heading right back out again.

 

His hands clenched around the steering wheel in a death grip. He'd never wanted to be in a car less in his life, but it was the fastest way to the other side of town. His eyes never wavered for a second from the road, but all he was really seeing was his parents faces; imagining over and over how they must’ve felt before the crash.

 

His body felt gradually more like putty; dripping away slowly while he struggled to hold himself together. He didn’t cry, because then he wouldn't be able to see the road, and then the hospital would have another Strider on their metal table. 

 

And there was someone who needed him now more than ever.

 

The house he had grown up in never looked so alien as when he pulled up to it that Spring afternoon. It seemed empty and unfamiliar, like a painted 2D picture of a house held up by a couple planks of wood. But when he put his key in the door, it swung open to reveal the interior he'd known since he was five.

 

It was unusually dark, or maybe that was just Dave's psyche playing up the machabe of the situation. The house was also incredibly quiet, like he'd never known it to be. The Striders weren't a silent people; their home was not a silent household.

 

Dave opened his mouth to speak, but his voice died in his throat once his eyes met the cream leather couch in their front room.

 

He almost didn't see him, but curled up tight on the sofa was Dirk, smaller than he remembered him being. 

 

His brother would be three this Winter. And his parents wouldn't even be there to see it. 

 

Swallowing a particularly aggressive lump in his throat, Dave silently made his way over to his fast asleep brother, kneeling on one knee until he was just over eye level. “Hey,” Dave muttered, softly rubbing at Dirk’s arm. “Hey buddy, wake up. Dave’s here, how ‘bout that?” 

 

The whites of Dirk’s eyes were tinged pink as they cracked open, and Dave noticed his round cheeks were tear-streaked. “...Dave?” Fuck. Dave swallowed. Dirk had a habit of sounding so much older than a two-year-old. Dirk sat up slowly, rubbing the gunk off his eyes. “Why are you here? Mommy and Daddy left this morning and they haven't been back.”

 

Dave picked Dirk up from the couch, sitting down on the floor holding Dirk close to his chest. “Yeah, yeah bud they… Mommy and Daddy won't be coming home, Dirk.”

 

Their house was never this quiet.

 

It was then that the putty finally fell apart, and Dave finally allowed himself to cry ugly, wrenching, shaking sobs. He clung to Dirk like a lifeline, who in turn clutched the front of Dave’s shirt and began crying anew. He hurt a kind of pain he'd never known before, and he hated that Dirk had to feel it too. His chest was an aching whirl of anger and fear and misery, and he subconsciously clutched Dirk closer in hope that maybe his warmth would alleviate the ice in his gut.

 

“I'm sorry, Dirk,” Dave gasped. “I'm so so sorry.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

Dirk, to his credit, never threw a fit. There was no screaming, no stomping, no ‘i want mommy and daddy!’. Dirk had simply wept, and seemed to understand there was nothing either of them could do to bring back mommy or daddy. Dave wasn’t sure if Dirk really understood, but Dave content to just hold him close, because they were all eachother had.

 

Dirk sat in the big gray child's seat Dave had strapped in the back of his car. He was once again asleep, and Dave wanted more than anything to join him. The rest of the day had been spent calling lawyers and family members, and Dave had heard the phrase “ _ sorry for your loss _ ” enough to last him a lifetime. To put it plainly, he was exhausted. Which meant it was getting harder and harder to fight off the weight of reality nudging at his brain.

 

Here, with no warning, he was going to have to  _ raise  _ a _ child _ . He was going to have to not only be an older brother, but a parent as well. And he just… was  _ not  _ ready to be responsible for another human being. He was only 21 for chrissakes! He himself was still a child! But…

 

Dave took a glance in the mirror at Dirk’s tiny sleeping body. Dave leaned forwards and drew a deep sigh. There was absolutely no way in hell he’d ever let anyone take Dirk away from him.

 

It was almost midnight when Dave pulled up to a stocky apartment complex on the East side of town, a figure standing in the parking lot silhouetted by lights fixed to the balcony. “Hi.” Dave greeted as he exited the car, before going around to pull Dirk from his seat. Gathering him up in his arms, the figure drew closer until Dave could clearly see her in the light from a street lamp. 

 

“Hi Dave. You two alright?”

 

Dave nodded. “Yeah. Keep it quiet though, Dirk’s asleep.”

 

Jade Harley was someone Dave could confidently call his best friend. She was half a head taller than him, dressed in sweatpants and a blue sweater. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which she thoughtfully tugged at as she looked down at the two of them. “Poor kid. I put out an air mattress in the living room for you. You can sleep there while Dirk takes the couch?” 

 

Dave nodded in affirmation, and zombie-walked behind Jade up to her apartment.

 

Dave was going to move out of his apartment. He knew full well his current dwellings were no place for a two-year-old, and he didn't want Dirk staying with a stranger at any point. His decision to stay at Jade’s place while he found a better place to live was met with vigorous approval by a certain Dirk enthusiast, Dave was fairly certain Jade had the entire building childproofed before he even finished the phone call.

 

With Dirk tucked in snugly on the couch, Dave joined Jade in her bedroom. He wanted so badly to sleep, but he just wanted to talk to his friend more.

 

“Hey. Again, sorry about this Jade, I know you have a lot on your plate as it is.”

 

“Dave, I already told you, it's absolutely fine. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing my friend is in trouble and I did nothing to help.”

 

Dave smirked. It was small and mostly empty, but it was the first smile he'd cracked since the phone call.

 

“Yeah, sure. We both know you just want to fawn over Dirk.” 

 

Jade smacked him on the arm, and his smirk grew to an actual smile. 

 

They shared a companionable silence, broken only by the ticking of Jade’s bedroom clock. 

 

“So,” Jade started. “What's the game plan, stan?” 

 

Dave sighed, lying back on Jade’s bed.

 

“Still working on it. I'm going to have to find a good neighborhood, maybe buy an actual house, I-” Dave drew in a shaky breath, putting a hand over his mouth. “I'm scared, Jade,” he whispered. 

 

“I know, hun. I know.” Jade gathered him up, hugging his back to her chest. “It’s gonna be ok. You and Dirk will be just fine.”

 

Dave didn't cry this time, but he did lean gratefully into Jade’s embrace.

 

“Thank you, Jade.” he rasped.

 

“...what about John?” Jade asked after a pause. Dave froze up.

 

“...what about him?” in all honesty he had completely forgotten about his boyfriend in the rush of everything else.

 

“Dave… you have a kid now. You can’t exactly casually date when you have have a baby on your hands. Either you and John start getting serious, or…” Jade trailed off, letting Dave fill in the blanks.

 

Dave was silent, mulling over Jade’s words 

 

“...Dave?”

 

“I'll. I'll think about it.” Dave sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

 

“Ok. Sleep well. We'll talk in the morning.”

 

Dave nodded, quietly padding back to the front room. It was hard to be quiet while getting situated on the air mattress, but Dirk stayed fast asleep. “Goodnight, Dirk,” Dave whispered once he got comfortable.

  
And finally, after what he would always remember as the worst day of his life, he drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a still a Davekat story don't freak out


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't as rough, but they're not going great either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost as long as the first two chapters combined

“And what do you think you could contribute to the workplace here at our company?”

“Uh. My willingness I guess? I mean I will do anything you tell me to do if you pay me. Seriously. Anything.” Dave swiveled back and forth in the small barstool he was perched on, waiting for his toast to pop up.

“Daaaave you can’t sound so needy during a job interview, jeez, have some self-respect.” Jade sighed, taking a bite of her cereal. Dave snorted.

“Riiiight. Because that was a thing I once had. I’m gonna be honest Jade, I don’t think this roleplay is helping me very much,” Dave muttered, snatching up his toast once it was finished and shoving it immediately into his mouth.

“It’s attitudes like that that I believe would greatly improve our workspace and company as a whole,” Jade responded in an exaggerated ‘interviewer voice’. She made a face. “Aren’t you gonna put, like, butter or some shit on there?”

“Doef it loock lick I gif a ssit?” Dave replied, hurrying to put on his jacket while also looking for his keys.

“Eat your damn toast, you look like an anime schoolgirl late to her first day,” Jade scoffed, taking a long sip of her coffee.

“You say that like that’s not the intention.” But Dave complied, swallowing the rest of the toast in three bites.

“Well I’m o-”

“Mmm! Wait! Go say bye to Dirk first, it’ll motivate you to do well during your interview!” Jade interrupted, throwing a hand up.

“Shit, you’re right.” Dave jogged into Jade’s living room, leaning over and planting a kiss on the forehead of the boy sleeping on the couch.

“See you tonight kiddo,” Dave whispered, as Dirk was just barely awake. “Dave’s gonna go rake in the bacon. Be good to Jade. I love you.”

“Luh you too,” Dirk mumbled, slipping back to sleep.

“Bye Jade,” Dave whispered, slipping quietly out the door after she blew him a kiss.

_ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t get the job,” Dave said flatly, slowly swinging open the apartment door.

Jade craned her neck over the back of the couch to give Dave a look. “Aw jeez, Dave that's just poop. Here,” Jade patted the couch. “Come sit and tell us about it.” It was once Dave stepped a bit closer that Dave could see the tuft of blonde hair by Jade’s shoulder. The scowl he was wearing morphed to a wry smile once he got a look at Dirk, leaning on Jade’s side and happily sucking a thumb. 

“Didja guys miss me?” Dave sighed, ruffling Dirk’s hair affectionately. “Ohhh wow I could use some brotherly love right about now. Hey-up!” Dave grunted as he hefted Dirk up and pulled him to his chest. Dirk giggled as Dave took Dirk’s place next to Jade on the couch, placing his kid brother in his lap. 

“So what happened? Did they just not like your stuff?” Jade asked, closing out of a few tabs on her laptop. 

“I guess so. To be fair my portfolio wasn’t exactly arranged perfectly. But yeah, I did the interview and they just. Showed me the door. It was… discouraging, to say the least.” Dirk stepped a little painfully on Dave’s leg as he tried to climb onto his shoulders. Dave silently pulled him back to his lap. 

“Boy. Can’t help but feel bad for that company, though.”

Dave dropped his head onto the back of the couch. “Jade…” He started warningly.

“Whaaat? I’m just saying, imagine how they’re gonna feel ten years from now when they realize they rejected  _ the  _ famous Dave Strider to take pictures for them. Imagine the remorse.”

“Ugh. Stop making me feel better. Just let me wallow in my self-deprecation.” His expression betrayed his tone; his face was twitching in an attempt to keep a smile off his face.

“I’m telling you Dave, you have real talent! One day you’re just gonna have to accept it, and then so will the rest of the world.”

“Hmm.”

“Bluh. Dirk, would you please tell your brother he’s being a big stupid dummy?”

Dave lost the fight against his smile as he felt a tiny hand softly slap his jaw. “This is unfair. I’m being double-teamed. How could you. My own brother.” This time Dave and Dirk both laughed as Dave’s fingers danced across Dirk’s vulnerable sides. Dirk squealed, kicking and giggling as Dave tickled him mercilessly. 

“Alright, alright, break it up you two!” Jade laughed as she snapped her laptop closed, placing it on the coffee table beside her. “You guys hungry? I picked up some chili from the supermarket today, and I bought some biscuits!” 

“BISCUITS AND CHILI!”  Dave threw his hands up in celebration, once again making Dirk giggle. Dirk copied the gesture, making Jade smile.

“Alright, three orders of biscuits and chili, comin’ right up!”

_ _ _ _ _ _

“...I understand. Yes. Ye- mhm. Mhm. Alright. Thank you.” Pulling his phone away from his ear, Dave tapped the “end call” button before placing it on the counter. With drooping shoulders, Dave placed his head in his hands with a deep, withering sigh.

“Uh-oh,” Jade muttered, putting down the take-out box she was eating from. “That wasn’t a happy post-tense-phone-call sigh.” 

Dave rubbed at his eyes. “My parents didn't have life insurance. I dunno how long I'm supposed to wait until I can talk badly about them, but that was a stupid as fuck move.”

Jade sighed, scooting closer to rub his arm. Dave continued,

“They  _ also _ did not have a will- again, total dick move- which means how much inheritance money I'll get and when I will get it is more or less completely out of my control or knowledge.”

“Which means…” Jade trailed off uncertainly.

“Which  _ means _ ,” Dave wrapped his arms around himself. “I am totally and completely fucked.”

“Oooh, Dave.” Jade wasted no time engulfing Dave in a hug, which he only responded with a grunt. “It’s gonna be okay. You've got me here! And you've got Dirk! What more could you need, really?”

_ Some parents might be nice _ Dave thought about saying, but reconsidered at the last second. “It dunno, maybe a reliable source of food and medicare, that'd be pretty sweet,” Dave mumbled.

Jade pulled back, giving Dave a beaming smile. “And that’s why you’re going to get job!”

Dave sighed again, but offered Jade a tired smile. “Yeah, you're right. Look, I'm gonna go give Dirk a bath, and then I'll check for job listings.”

“Atta boy!” Jade praised, pumping her fist and giving him a wink.

_ _ _ _ _ _ 

Dave ended up getting two jobs.

This didn’t go over so well with Jade, but it went over splendidly with his wallet. In the mornings Dave waited tables at a semi high-end Greek restaurant, and in the evenings he manned the cashier for the local Kum & Go. He didn’t need the second job as much, but the part of him that still liked irony and dick jokes couldn't pass up the chance to work in an establishment named Kum & Go.

While this left him with enough money to pay Jade for food and utilities, he now had much less time to spend with Dirk. And in the hours he  _ did  _ spend with Dirk, he was often too exhausted to do the vigorous playing Dirk tried to initiate.

Dirk was still grieving, that much Dave could tell. It happened less often than during the weeks after they had first moved, but in the small hours of the night Dave still occasionally got woken up by the sounds of tiny hiccupping sobs. Other times, during the day, Dirk would just sit and look down- not talking or responding to anything Dave or Jade would say. He would come back to himself after a few minutes, but both adults couldn't help but be concerned.

“Dave, I’m worried about you being gone all day. I mean it's so soon after the accident, I don't even know what it'll do to his psyche.”

Dave sighed, leaning on the kitchen countertop. “ _ You’re  _ the one who said I should get a job, Jade.” It came out more biting than Dave intended it to.

“I know, I know, I'm not saying it was a bad idea I'm just… worried.”

Dave slumped his shoulders. “I know, I am too. But neither of my jobs would cut it on their own. Besides, it's not like he's alone or anything. You’re here all day.”

“It’s not the same, Dave. He needs his brother.”

“Dave?”

Two heads simultaneously turned to look at Dirk, who stood in the doorway clutching a toy pony.

“Hey bud, what is it? You're supposed to be in bed.”

Dave approached his brother and instinctively hoisted him up. Dirk grabbed the front of Dave’s shirt and buried his head in Dave’s shoulder. “Can’t sleep.” 

“Nightmares again?” Dave asked softly, just barely above a whisper. He felt Dirk’s head nod against his shoulder. Dave’s sighed and slowly rubbed Dirk’s back. “You can sleep on the air mattress with me if you want. I'm gonna go to sleep here soon myself.” Another nod.

“You two get some sleep. I just have to wrap up a few things here and I'll go to bed myself,” Jade piped up from her seat on a barstool. Her laptop, as always, open in front of her.

“Goodnight, Jade.”

“G’night Jade,” Dirk added sleepily, adding a half-hearted wave. Jade waved back, giving him one of her trademark Harley smiles.

“Goodnight guys.”

_ _ _ _ _ _

“Good morning, sir. Everything tasting alright?” Dave flashed his winning waiter smile, internally praying for death.

Dave didn’t know what asshole decided to give all the waiters in this joint black uniforms, but he very much wanted to give them a swift kick in the groin. Sure, it hid any stains he could make from spilling food, but it was also 90 degrees Fahrenheit and half their tables were fucking outside. Dave supposed the black also hid his pit stains, but the cons still outweighed the pros.

“Actually, I do have a few complaints.” Dave looked the customer over. White middle-aged guy in a button-up and khaki pants. Dave resisted the urge to heavily sigh. He wasn’t paid enough for this.

Dave slapped a thoughtful look on his face as he listened to the customer rant about the state of the meat and the wait time. Dave meant to listen, he really did, but as soon as the customer opened his mouth Dave spotted a familiar blue hoodie across the street. John was staring at him as he waited to cross, and he did not look happy at all. 

“Right, absolutely sir. I’ll, uh. I’ll go grab my manager real quick.” Dave retreated back into the air conditioned restaurant, and he could only appease one of the two glares directed at him when he emerged with his manager.

“John, uh. What are you doing here?” Dave approached the low gate that separated the patio from the surrounding street, where John stood glaring with his arms crossed.

“I’d like a table for one, please,” John replied tensely. Dave gulped, opening the gate entrance with sweaty palms.

“Right this way sir,” Dave muttered, ushering John inside to a small window seat. “Can I… start you off with something to drink?”

“I’m sorry, what was your name again?” John asked- sugar sweet, dipped in malice.

Dave sighed. “John-”

“Oh wow really? What a coincidence, that’s my name as well! Of course you wouldn’t know that, considering we are total and complete strangers!” John interrupted, giving Dave the scariest grin he’d ever seen on a human being.

Dave clenched his eyes shut. “John please-”

“ _ Three weeks _ Dave,” John cut him off, voice now tense with hurt and anger. “Three weeks with no calls, no texts, no fucking encrypted messages scratched into my walls to say ‘Hey John, I’m not  _ fucking dead _ ’?! I went to your apartment to find out you moved and your roommate had no idea where you were? Dave, I didn’t know  _ what  _ to think!” John hissed, running shaky fingers through his dark hair.

Dave stayed silent, gripping his pen tight enough to probably break it. He sensed John wasn’t finished.

“Do you know how I found out you work here, Dave?” John asked darkly.

“...Jade?” Dave guessed hesitantly.

“That’s right!” John praised. “Can you tell me  _ why  _ Jade knew you work here?”

Dave swallowed thickly. “Probably because I’ve been living with her for three-”

“ _ Because you’ve been living with her for three weeks, _ ” John growled.

“John, I’m so sorry-” John silenced him with a raised hand.

“Save it,” John sighed. “You have a job to do. What time does your shift end?”

Dave rubbed his arm and looked at the clock. “...An hour or so,” he replied slowly.

'“I’ll wait. And i’ll have a Pepsi,” John said with an air of finality. Dave quietly nodded, turning and going back to work.

The remainder of Dave’s shift was spent distractedly chatting with customers, constantly sneaking glances at John's table. John never looked at him once. When it was finally time to clock in, Dave cautiously approached John’s table.

John was typing something on his phone, which he hastily shut off once he sensed Dave’s arrival. “Come on, we'll talk out front,” John said quietly, sliding out of his seat and abandoning his empty Pepsi bottle with a 20 dollar bill. Dave obediently followed, heart hammering in his throat.

Immediately after stepping outside, John produced a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. He tapped one out, placed it in his lips, and patted his pockets in search of a lighter. Dave balked. Since when did John  _ smoke _ ? 

While Dave internally bluescreened, John managed to find a lighter, light his cigarette, and take a deep drag. Dave noticed both his breath and hands were shaky.

“I thought you had offed yourself,” John spoke up.

Dave jumped at the noise, not even realizing how quiet it had gotten. Then, the meaning of the words sunk in, and it felt like all the air in Dave's lungs whooshed out at once.

“Y-you…” Dave stammered. John didn't look at him. “I-I didn't-”

“Yeah, I know you ‘ _ didn't _ ’,” John spat, taking another drag. “...Jesus, do you have any idea how  _ scared _ I was?” John threw down his cigarette and stomped on it with about 10 times the necessary animosity. He finally turned to look at Dave, and Dave found himself unprepared.

John clenched his jaw and scanned Dave’s face- for what, Dave didn't know. But after a heavy moment John closed his eyes, letting his shoulders droop with a deep exhale. There was a tense moment of silence, and then-

“I think we should break up,” John sighed.

Dave dropped his head, staring intently at the pavement. “John-” Dave rasped.

“ _ Dave _ ,” John replied sternly. “This isn't going to work and  _ you know it _ .”

“John, please.” Dave felt his eyes squeeze shut. The sound of traffic sounded so much farther away than it was.

“Dave,” John sounded as on the verge of tears as Dave felt. Dave felt his gut twist. “The relationship is too new, neither of us have our shit together enough. Dave,  _ it isn't going to be healthy- _ ”

“We could try,” Dave blurted. “we could give it a shot we don’t have to…” Dave distantly felt hands grab his upper arms.

“Dave, you don't have just yourself to think about anymore.”

Dave's eyes flew open to meet John’s piercing blue stare. 

“You're a parent now, Dave. You can’t waste your energy on a relationship doomed to fail when you have your brother to worry about.”

Dave startled himself with a bitter laugh. “Sounds like you've been talking to Jade.”

“You  _ know  _ she's right, Dave.” John was starting to sound exasperated now. Dave stayed silent, looking once again to the pavement.

John placed a hand on Dave’s cheek, tilting his head until Dave was forced to meet his eye. “I am more than willing to support you in any way that I can.” John was almost whispering now. “I just. I can't be your boyfriend. Maybe one day you'll find someone who will be able to help you in the way you need. But that person just isn't me.”

Dave cursed the pinpricks forming in the corners of his eyes. Dave took a deep, shuddering breath. “...Okay,” Dave rasped. “Okay.” He repeated, feeling heat spill over his eyelid and down his cheek. John silently wiped away the tear with a thumb, and after blinking a few times Dave could see John smile with damp cheeks of his own.

“No more ignoring me?” John asked. Dave cracked a small smile, and nodded.

“I'm sorry about that. I was… I was scared this exact conversation would happen. I, I shouldn't of ignored you. I was being selfish.”

“I forgive you.” And Dave was startled by the sheer…  _ sincerity _ of John’s words.

They stood like that for a few more seconds, simply smiling at eachother on the sidewalk by a busy road. The world around them buzzed and pulsed without even acknowledging their existence. And for just a moment Dave thought maybe, just maybe, things would be okay.

“Y' know if the circumstances were different, we might have gotten married,” Dave noted, feeling foolish as soon as the words left his mouth. But John only laughed good-naturedly. 

“ _ If the circumstances were different  _ I might have married Guy Fieri, that's kinda how life works.”

Dave’s face felt hot as he lightly punched John in the shoulder.


End file.
